Eric LaChappa
'Eric LaChappa '''was a counselor at Crystal Lake. Personality Eric is described as selfless, loyal, and overly polite towards everyone. He is easy to fluster, and can be shy at some points. He is shown to be highly self-conscious about his weight, and has attempted to lose weight on numerous occasions. It's also possible that due to this, he suffers from a slight amount of depression. Appearance Eric wears medium-sized rectangular glasses, a tan polo shirt, and blue jeans. He has an untamed bowl-cut along with bushy eyebrows; small ears; and a fat neck, lending to an overall stout body shape. Pre-Crystal Lake Eric was among the trainees at the campgrounds, where he placed eighth for his stealth and repair. Also, during this time, he got a crush on Deborah. Crystal Lake Eric arrives with Deborah after her car had been broken into and immediately greets Kenny warmly. After Deborah admits that Eric gave her a ride and she accepted because he was one of the only males she could stand, Kenny jokingly asks if was something more, making reference of Eric's crush on her. When Deborah denies anything, Eric is shown to be distraught, much to Kenny's slight amusement. When Eric and Deborah go to fix the generators, fellow counselors Chad Kensington nearly hits Deborah with his car, and Eric pulls her out of the way, causing Chad to mock them. Later, Eric requests a burger with a salad on the side, as he wishes to lose weight, and Eric is mentioned as having wrote very descriptive stories about him and Deborah by Kenny and Adam. Eric is among the counselors who played Truth or Dare at Tiffany's suggestion, and is flustered when Deborah admits that she trusts Eric the most. Later in the game, Eric is dared by Adam to punch Vanessa, and he worried that she'll beat him up, to which Vanessa's friend, Brandon, assures he won't let her hurt him. Regardless, Eric proceeds to remove his left shoe due to the new strip rule, much to Chad's anger. Eventually, Eric is the most clothed male at the end, and is shown to be saddened over Deborah's choice of Adam being the most attractive. Eric also is present during Kenny's story of Jason Voorhees, and after the story, insults Chad's adam's apple. He is also not present during Chad and Kenny's fight and Rob's murder at the hands of Jason, as he went to fix the remaining generators. Later, Eric meets up with Adam and Vanessa, and hears about Rob's death. During the trek to Kenny's location, the group encountered Brandon and eventually are able to find Kenny and Deborah. Eric immediately went to comfort Deborah, much to her relief and Kenny commenting that they did look cute together. When arriving at Birch Ridge, Eric requests he be the last to get into the window due to his weight and not wanting to slow anyone down. He also appears with Brandon and Adam as they seperate Kenny from Chad and Tiffany after he catches them having sex and Kenny angrily shouts at them. Eric is then paired with Brandon to fix the phonebox, and along with all the other cars, his car is missing gas and the battery. He later returns to the cabin to see Chad and an injured Kenny arrive, and is present when Tiffany is murdered by Jason. He is among the last to make it to the next cabin, and proceeds to talk with Adam, A.J., Kenny and Deborah over a bear trap he and Brandon found by the phonebox. He is also present when Kenny is able to get onto a radio that Jenny Myers found and eventually calls Tommy Jarvis. When it is revealed that Tommy is having a tough time with the reception, Eric, Brandon, and Kenny go to fix the phonebox, and Eric allows Kenny to have the rifle that Brandon found. When at the phonebox, Eric is held up by Brandon and Kenny and is able to fix the phonebox with encouragement that he'll have no problem asking Deborah out if he complies. However, Jason attacks again and kills Brandon, causing Kenny to accidentally let go of Eric and drop him in the bear trap, severely injuring him. As he's about to be killed, Tommy is able to save Kenny and Eric and the three of them are able to escape to the cabin. Later, Eric is shown to be injured to the extent he cannot walk, and witnesses Vanessa's death. Her words to him being dead weight seem to affect him, as he requests he get left behind due to his injury as he tries to hold off Jason with Kenny, Tommy and Deborah. Realizing Eric is slowly dying from blood loss, Kenny, Tommy, and Deborah reluctantly leave Eric, but not before Deborah passionately kisses Eric, showing she reciprocated his feelings. Eric then attempts to fight off Jason with a spiked bat, but is quickly disarmed and beaten to death with it, leaving his head in a bloody mess. Eric's corpse is later shown again along with Vanessa's while Kenny is escaping Jason in the final moments of the fanfiction. Aftermath It is unknown what happened to Eric, but it is possible that due to the condition of his body, he had a closed casket funeral. In Kenny's letter, Kenny wishes he grabbed Eric before he hit the bear trap, and praised his politeness. He, along with the deceased counselors, later help Kenny find the will to fight and amputate his arm. In the afterlife, he praises Kenny for his wits and it is revealed that he and Deborah started a romantic relationship. He later appears at Kenny's and Jenny's wedding, clapping for them. Killed Victims * Himself ''(Caused, Sacrifice) * Brandon Wilson (Indirectly caused) Death Killed by * Jason Voorhees * Kenny Riedell (Indirectly caused) * Brandon Wilson (Indirectly caused) * Vanessa Jones (Indirectly caused) After Brandon is abruptly killed, Eric ends up being dropped by Kenny on to a bear trap and is injured. Later, when Jason returns and Eric, Deborah, Tommy, and Kenny were trying to prevent Jason to break the door down, Eric requests he hold Jason off due to his injury. Unfortunately, in his attempt to attack Jason, Eric is killed and his head is beaten in. Relationships Deborah Kim Eric was noted to have a large crush on Deborah, and was mentioned that he wrote stories about her and Deborah. When Deborah said that Eric was the guy she could stand the most, he was heavily flattered, but he is crestfallen when Deborah says Adam is the hottest male. During the massacre, Eric spent a majority of his time comforting Deborah, much to her relief. When Jason is about to break down the door and Eric requests Deborah, Tommy, and Kenny escape without him, Deborah ends up kissing him passionately, showing she reciprocated his feelings. When she hears about Eric's fate, Deborah is heartbroken, revealing she genuinely loved Eric. In the afterlife, he and Deborah are revealed to have began a romantic relationship. Kenny Riedell Kenny and Eric had a good relationship, and Kenny was usually the one to defend Eric from harassment. He also was aware of Eric's crush on Deborah, and encouraged him to ask her out despite Kenny being interested in Deborah himself. He is also shown to respect Eric's abilities, and defends him when A.J. makes a snarky remark about Eric's weight. Eric also volunteers to enter through the window last. When Eric is injured, Kenny puts himself at risk to save Eric from the bear trap, which he is able to do. However, Eric is severely injured and when Eric requested he is left behind Kenny is hesitant and shows a great deal of remorse for failing to save him. Eric later appears as an apparition in Back from the Grave, convincing Kenny to not give up and goes to his dream, where he praises Kenny for his use of his manga books as armor. Eric also appears as an apparition at Kenny's wedding, where he is shown clapping, showing Eric highly respected Kenny. Adam Palomino While not interacting much, it is shown that Eric and Adam had a good and friendly relationship, such as when Adam praises Eric for his insult towards Chad and willingness to help Eric when he is injured. It is unknown how he felt about Eric's death, but it is likely he was saddened by it. Brandon Wilson While not interacting much, it can be assumed they had a good relationship due to them working together to prevent Kenny from attacking Chad. Additionally, Brandon was impressed with Eric's handy skills and Eric was horrified when Brandon died. Jenny Myers While not shown interacting much, it can be assumed that Eric and Jenny had a good relationship. When Eric shows up injured, Jenny is worried about his well being, and is saddened when he died. Tommy Jarvis While only meeting for a brief time, it is shown that Tommy cared about Eric's well being, and was saddened when he died. A.J. Mason While never seen interacting, A.J. does make a brief comment about Eric's salad request, hinting that A.J. might not be too friendly with Eric at first. However, it could be possible that she gained respect for Eric when he sacrificed himself. Vanessa Jones While not interacting much, it is shown that Vanessa holds Eric in little faith, such as calling him dead weight. Despite this, Eric is horrified when Vanessa is killed. Vanessa's words to Eric would affect him very much, to the extent he wishes to be left behind to try to fight Jason. Chad Kensington Eric and Chad had a negative relationship, due to Chad's constant taunting of Eric. During their first encounter shown, he calls Eric ugly. However, Eric does get a bit of revenge by insulting Chad's neck, which he is aware Chad dislikes. Additionally, Eric does help prevent Kenny from attacking Chad, showing somewhat of a good relationship forming. It is unknown how Chad felt about Eric's death. Trivia * Eric's death was among the deaths pre-planned by Swooce, along with A.J. and Chad. * Eric is among Swooce's main's, due to Swooce admitting he looks the most like Eric. ** Eric is also Swooce's second favorite character, only behind Adam. *** A running gag whenever Swooce plays F13 is whenever he chooses Eric, he dresses him in a leopard print singlet (based on his costume from the halloween pack), and loudly declares: "IT'S SEXY ERIC TIME!" **** He got this from a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction where the character Knuckles said: "IT'S SEXY GRANDPA TIME!" * Eric is an anime fan and manga fan. * ErBorah is among Swooce's favorite ships. * In the one-shots, Eric was shown to be the best at video games. * Eric's overly polite personality and interests are based off Swooce's own, as he feels that Eric is similar to him in some ways. * It is possible that Eric suffers from depression, as he is highly self-conscious about his weight and uses a polite personality to cover it up. * Eric's death was labeled as #1 as the most depressing moment in Jason's Rampage. ** His death was also selected as #1 as the most depressing moment of Swooce's stories of 2017. * Eric was labeled as the fifth funniest character in the Friday the 13th: One Shots. Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage